


Good thing

by WahlBuilder



Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Tenacity is having a drink at a bar—when someone rushes in and talks about an attack on a local. Tenacity has to investigate.





	Good thing

When some git ran into the bar and yelled about some ‘nutjob’ offing Validity—by the git’s tone Tenacity assumed that fucker is some big thing in this middle of nowhere—Tenacity shouldn’t have gotten worried. A hunt has gone well, his pockets were full of Serum, a drink was in his hands (severely watered, but whatever, he was feeling generous), and it was not his business.

Except that, the folks in the bar all got up and talked how they would ‘put down’ and ‘gut the fucker’ and such.

Tenacity doesn’t believe in fate. The universe doesn’t care whether some fuckers meet or not.

But he got up—and now he’s glad he has. Because the ‘nutjob’ turned up to be a familiar face with one eye blue like the most disgustingly picturesque sunrise, and the other golden like the deadly sands. And Roy is pressing himself into the corner, and there is a body a few steps in front of him, which… _of course_ it’s breathing, and there are five fuckers waving improvised weaponry at Roy. Roy’s pretty eyes are wide, and his fingers are curled like claws.

‘What, you think you getting away with it?’

‘Come on, nutty, do something so I could cut you!’

This isn’t a brawl.

Tenacity shrugs his rifle into his hands, loads a nail, thumbs the safety off, and braces it against his shoulder pad. ‘Leave him the fuck alone.’

One of the stupid fucks glances over their shoulder—and pats the nearest comrade.

Tenacity waits. Head-hunting requires patience—although he needs them gone _now_.

‘What, you friend of his?’

‘Yes. And before you all gets nails in your empty heads, ask who has dragged the remains of “Big” Sentie to the magistrate.’ He waits while they scramble together their brain cells. He wishes they hurry.

Roy doesn’t seem to be aware of the change in the situation.

One of the idiots—the fucking local genius, must be—raises their hands. ‘Man, it’s nothing, right? Nerves. We’re going to… leave you two to it, all right?’

‘Yeah. You do that.’ He lowers his rifle—though keeps it loaded. He goes closer to Roy, kicking the body on the ground. It groans. ‘And pick up your garbage. It won’t do to leave litter.’

He takes out the nail and puts the rifle on his shoulder only when they go away carrying their now cursing friend with them.

Roy doesn’t seem to recognise that danger is no more. His whole body, in baggy pants and the jacket familiar to Tenacity, is shaking, his eyes staring into empty space. Between his curled fingers, small sparks race.

Tenacity makes another small step forward. Shadow knows he’s seen lots of shit, and dealing with some things is never easy. Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try. ‘Roy. That’s me, Tenacity. They are gone. Everything’s all right.’

Roy perks up, looks at him. His face is twisted in rage—but eyes are huge with fear, staring into something only he can see.

Tenacity tries talking in as gentle a tone as his voice allows: ‘It’s all right, _Roy bach_. You are safe. I’m here.’

Roy’s shoulders drop. He presses a hand to his face. ‘Tenacity.’

Tenacity breathes again. ‘Yeah. Do you mind if I touch you?’

‘Please.’

He wraps his arms carefully around Roy, and, Shadow, he’s thin as a locust under the jacket. Roy’s hands go under Tenacity’s own jacket, press to his back, and he bites his tongue against a hiss from a zap.

‘I used Te—’

‘No, you didn’t. You socked the fucker without using _that_ , they’re all right.’ They don’t get to their senses so fast after being zapped.

‘But I—’

‘You are all right, too.’ He presses his lips to Roy’s cheek. Doesn’t matter what anyone can see here. ‘Fuck. I’m sorry. Do you have a place to crash?’

‘Have arrived only now.’ Roy sounds more like himself—but Tenacity has already learnt that the idiot keeps it all down—until it explodes.

‘I’ve a room. Wouldn’t let you go until you have a bite with me.’

Roy huffs. ‘Good thing I’ve met you here.’

‘Yeah,’ Tenacity agrees, his throat tight. ‘Good thing.’


End file.
